The present disclosure relates to conveyance seats and, in particular, to a conveyance seat including a lateral support portion positioned laterally relative to a back support portion configured to support the back of a seated person.
There have already been known conveyance seats including a lateral support portion positioned laterally relative to a back support portion for supporting the back of a seated person, including, for example, the seat described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-137021. In the seat described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-137021, the lateral support portion (referred to as “seat back side portion” in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-137021) is formed by a base member (referred to as “seat back side portion main body” in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-137021) made of resin and a surface cover (referred to as “surface skin material” in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-137021) covering the base member.
The lateral support portion provides a good appearance with its component part, the surface cover, being stretched adequately. Particularly, if the surface cover is formed by interfacing multiple surface cover pieces, the appearance of the interface between the surface cover pieces is important to ensure the quality of such a conveyance seat. Hence, the present disclosure has been made in consideration of the above-described problem, and various embodiments described herein provide a conveyance seat including a lateral support portion with good appearance.